Rainbows in Miami
by G-Louth
Summary: A girl loses her trust in people after being hurt for years by them. Her mother is the last straw and she ends up homeless wandering on the streets. She meets Dexter and finds out his secret and demands him to help her.
1. Chapter 1

It's another sunny, yet cold day in Miami and Dexter is on his way to the doughnut shop to get his order. Apparently all of Miami decided to start the day early – or was finishing it, however you see it – which meant there were no parking spots left. Half a mile away he finally found a spot and walked towards the shop.

As he's walking he tries not to look around him too much, too many things he wouldn't care about anyway. But then this little girl draws his attention, she reminds him of Astor, the same emotion on her face when she confronted him with her mother's death.

He feels the need to walk to her, hold her hand and tell her he tried his very best to save her mother but he just couldn't do anything for her. And without knowing, this was what he was actually doing.

She looked at him with care and understanding, such a mature response she was giving him.

Only after looking right into her eyes, he noticed what he had been saying and to whom: a stranger. Human Dex left the building immediately and he just walked away.

When he gets back with his doughnuts and enters his car, he notices something's wrong. He looks into his rear view mirror and sees the little girl sitting behind him.

"Explain to me what you just said, please" she asked with her young voice.

"I don't see any reason in explaining anything to you, little girl. Now better get out of my car before I'll throw you out" was his response, sounding harsher than he wanted.

Because, even though he had a Dark Passenger and not that many emotions, kids always had a place in his heart and the last thing he wanted to do, was to hurt her.

"Ok, fine" she muttered "but please, when you are willing to tell me, come and find me around here."

She stepped out of the car and walked away, placing herself back in the middle of nowhere, where she had no roof on top of her head. She felt Dexter's eyes poking in her back, but she just kept looking at the ground, not wanting to let him know how much she cared. Because, what would be the point if she'd never see him again?

The last thing she said made Dexter think. To come and find her around here, at the centre of the city, not giving any dates when she'd be there. She was either that crazy about him, or homeless. But he didn't want to think it was the latter. So going back to his cold self, he just drives off towards work.

Dexter arrives at his work going through his daily routine with the doughnuts and sometimes says a sentence to someone grabbing one. Nicely as always, Masuka is the last one taking a doughnut and together they walk into Dex's office.

"Dex, you gotta take a look at these" Masuka says while giving the files. "The first is a daughter killing her mother." Masuka does his little giggle. "The mother slept with her boyfriend."

While Vince is still giggling, Dexter has no idea what's so funny about it and it's written all over his face. Masuka notices and quickly starts about the next file.

"A man murdering his wife after she bullied him for years. He finally snapped. The next one contained a lot of blood after a family got in touch with the wrong drug dealer. We still have no clue about the motives. You need to take a look at the crime scene and tell us how it happened."

Dexter put away the files and –as asked – takes a look at the last one. "I'll see you there then" Masuka says while leaving the room, Dexter already reading through the file. Not that it's really clear, but he found a few things he'll need to look for at the crime scene.

As he walks out of his office to go to the crime scene, Debra catches up with him.

"Dex, you read that file about the murdered family?"

"I did actually, why?" he asks.

"Well, the crime scene is still full of blood. And I mean really fucking _full_ of blood. I just thought you'd like to know after the last time we had so much of it" she tells him in her caring, but still Debra way.

"Don't worry Deb, I need to do my job so you can continue having yours. I'll be fine" and the elevator closes.

Dex parked his car near the crime scene and walks high headed inside with his kit. The first step he takes inside the living room, he can see what Deb was talking about. Four family members lying on the ground next to each other, in a huge puddle of blood. Only a few drops had crossed the room, but Dexter found them, making it a lot easier for him to picture what had happened.

"You okay?" Masuka asks while putting his hand on Dexter's shoulder, looking at the big puddle of blood.  
"Why does everyone keep asking? Don't you people see I'm fine?" he snapped.

Vince looked at Dexter one last time, knowing it wouldn't help if he'd be there or not and walks away. "Just do your job."

And that's exactly what Dexter starts doing. He takes his threads and places them facing the unnoticed blood spatters. Well, unnoticed by normal human beings of course.

After a little while he's finished and Batista walks into the room.

"Dexter! Good to see you're coping well" Batista says while looking at the threads. "So this is where the killer was standing. Can you show me how he did it?"

Dex obeys and shows him exactly how it happened. The killer was about 6 feet tall and apparently in a rush. How he got the family members so close together in that one spot, while he was by himself and able to kill all four of them, that was the question. But, that was not Dexter's question to ask and Batista leaves the room with a satisfied feeling.

Just some pictures of the crime scene including the red threads and he was ready to get away from it all. Well, all meaning the huge amounts of blood around him. Sometimes while changing position for some new pictures he had a bit of a difficult time. But he grabbed himself together and continued his work.

The last picture had been made and Dex was ready to leave, carrying all his stuff with him. He walks to his car and opens the trunk to put everything into it. When he closes the trunk he has this feeling someone's watching at him. He looks around but sees nothing or nobody.

He steps into his car and drives away into a small street leading to the main road. But then he sees a head full of long hair just around the corner in his rear view mirror. It's the girl he met a little earlier today.

What was she doing? Did she happen to be there? Does she have something to do with the crime scene? Was she actually stalking Dex? Dexter couldn't cope with all these questions and he needed answers, right now.

He parks the car in the street and rushes towards the corner he saw her walk around. She was sitting on a tiny brick wall which still needed to be finished. He joined her, but never looked at her face or anything else of her for that matter.

"Why did you come to me?" the little girls asks him, he laughs shortly.

"First of all, you wanted me to come to you. Second of all, I actually only came because I saw you and, maybe you don't know because you're so young, but you are close to a crime scene, walking around suspiciously. It's Miami Metro Police Department you're up against, they would even see you as a suspect. Now tell me what you are doing here."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stick my nose in others' business" she sighs. "But I have this feeling around you and… Well… For some kind of reason I wanted to talk to you. I want to know what the hell you were talking about this morning."

"I see no reason in telling a little girl about my problems. I guess I'm sorry for involving you this much, but I'd rather have you leaving me alone" he answers while standing up, ready to leave. His guilt for dragging this girl with him in his problems was bigger at the moment than the curiosity of his Dark Passenger.

But she won't let this happen and grabs his arm, making him face her. "Let's start with introducing ourselves. My name is Rachel, what's yours?"

Dex hesitates for a while if he should give his real name, but then remembers his ID is still hanging around his neck and notices she still wanted to hear it from him. "My name is Dexter, but you could've read that from my ID around my neck" he says while extremely looking at her face how she'd respond to that last bit. All she does is blink and smile. Silence.

He turns around and leaves to his car, leaving Rachel sitting on the brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is about to go down and Dexter leaves towards home. Just as he packed his bag Debra walks into his office.

"Dex, it was finally a nice and quiet day, I feel the need to celebrate it. Care for a drink later this evening?"

He thinks about it for a while and remembers Jamie will be with Harrison all day anyway. "Sure, why not. Same place, same time?" he asks with a little smile on his face. She nods and hugs him and goes back to her office.

Dexter arrives at home, throws away his bag and grabs Harrison tight in his arms. "He's been very good today, haven't you Harrison?" Jamie says while rubbing Harrison's cheek softly. He squeaked of joy which put an even bigger smile on Jamie's and Dex's face.

"Oh Jamie, you can have one or two hours off if you want. Go study, grab a drink with someone, whatever."

She immediately grabs her purse and coat "thanks Dex, I'll be back in time" and she gives Harrison a kiss before she leaves.

"Ah, all alone. Just you and me buddy. Wanna play with the cubes?"

Dexter puts Harrison on the carpet and hands over the cubes. He plays with him for a bit and sees it's time for dinner for both of them.

While keeping an eye on Harrison he starts making his own dinner. Once again it's going to be a nice steak with some vegetables. It's all going well until someone rings the doorbell. Harrison crawls towards the door and while Dexter was lowering the fire he didn't watch his son. He hurries to open the door and accidentally hits Harrison's face with his foot.

He starts crying but Dexter already opened the door. His priorities take the lead and he turns around to grab Harrison, forgetting he actually opened the door a bit. While he's still facing the door with his back, somebody slowly pushes the door open and enters. It's Rachel.

"Is he alright?" Rachel asks while entering his home.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Dex asks with Harrison still in his arms, crying.

Rachel looks down to the floor. "I'm sorry, I've crossed a line, haven't I?"

"Yes you have," while pointing at Harrison "this is your fault. Now get out of here."

Rachel does as he demanded and leaves. He steps a bit closer to the door and closes it, but just when he pushes one last time, someone else pushes it back open from the other side. It's Debra with a six pack of beer.

"What happened to Harrison?" she asks with concern stroking his little back while waiting for an answer.

Dexter doesn't reply immediately, still confused about Rachel and busy comforting his son.

"I accidentally hit his head with my foot while I wanted to open the door. He was just crawling here out of curiosity. I feel bad Deb."

She puts away the beer and takes Harrison over. Dex leaves towards the couch and takes a seat. Debra soon follows and takes a seat next to him. With Harrison on her lap, still in one arm, she holds her other arm tight around Dexter's shoulder.

"It's okay bro, it can happen to the best of us" is her reply, thinking this is all just about Harrison.

He stopped crying and leans forward to give his dad a very big manly hug. It puts a massive smile on Dexter's face, who accepts the hug and enjoys it to the fullest.

Debra smiles for a bit while the two are hugging and then stands up to get the beer and an opener.

Dex put Harrison back on the carpet to play some more, all is well again. Deb joins him with the beer and hands him one over.

"So, you're probably wondering why I'm here." Dexter just looks at Deb, no emotion, not really caring about what she's going to say, he takes a long sip of his drink. "I think I'm in love with you" she says, Dexter accidentally covering her face with beer of shock.

They're both frozen, just looking at each other while Deb pulls her blouse a bit up to clean her face.

"In love with me? Are you sure?" Dex finally asked.

"I don't know yet. I think so. Fuck, Dex! I don't want this! You're my brother, you've always been. This is going to change everything between us, isn't it? Fuck! I shouldn't have told you. I fucked it up, I'm sorry."

He holds her hand and tries to calm her down a bit. "Don't worry Deb, this doesn't have to change things. Just don't go all creepy on me."

She sighs of relief and smiles. "Thank you Dex" and she hugs him very tight. "This was actually the reason I wanted to have a drink with you, but I already drank a bottle of Vodka, so I didn't want to wait any longer. I'm so glad we talked about this. Are you really really really really sure we're okay?"

Dexter smiles "yes we are!"

He leaves to continue prepping his dinner. "Are you hungry? I should have a pizza somewhere" he asks. She nods in agreement and plays with Harrison for a bit until Dex is ready with all of their foods.

The whole family Morgan eating together, it's adorable actually, but everyone's too tough to admit it. Dexter is feeding Harrison, Debra is cutting her pizza and once in a while a little piece of Dex's meat and feeds him. He accepts, but after a few pieces he lets her know "okay, this is getting a bit creepy now."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's past

It's 6am and the first of many fights has begun. Rachel's mother and father are having another one of their stupid fights. Not that fights are stupid, but these are usually about somebody didn't put enough cheese on a sandwich. After a few minutes of lots of yelling, it wakes Rachel up. She just lies in her bed, trying to figure out what they are saying. Sometimes a few words can be heard, but she knows trying to listen any more will only end up in her brain making up sentences that actually don't fit at all.

She went to sleep only three hours ago and feels her eyes shutting down once in a while. She takes her last turn, changing from her left to her right side, and closes her eyes one last time. She doesn't immediately fall asleep, but she's not really noticing the fight anymore, either.

Several hours have passed and Rachel wakes up because of her full bladder. As she removes the blanket from her body, she grabs her mobile phone and hurries downstairs to run towards the bathroom.

There's this rule in the house that locking doors aren't necessary, so you better don't lock a door or it will be kicked open and you can pay for the damage. It's a thought that has been haunting the girl for so many years. No privacy in the house whatsoever.

Her mum walks into the bathroom while Rachel only just started washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"What do you want to eat?" her mother asks.

"I don't know, I've just woken up. And you probably don't see it as you're not wearing your glasses, which you should, but I'm brushing my teeth. That means it's best if I wait a little before putting anything into this hole."

Her mother was cranky already by the fight, and unconsciously so was she, because of that fight.

"Fuck you, speaking to me with that tone. You've ruined it now, you can make your own food" her mother says and leaves to the living room.

This makes Rachel stand frozen with a 'what the fuck!'-face. What the fuck is her mother's problem? There's no need to stay cranky when dad left a couple of hours ago and just don't talk to your kid when she only just woke up. Is that so hard to think about once in a while? And the complaining she won't make Rachel's breakfast/lunch, but not making anything for herself either. Rachel is confused, but quite soon she forgets about it all and continues her duties in the bathroom.

They're both in the living room and haven't spoken for nearly two hours to each other. Rachel using the computer, her mum using her laptop. It looks like they both grew up and finally understood to just don't speak.

Who are we kidding?

"Mum, my knee has been hurting a lot lately, I think there's something wrong with it. Could you call the doctor's for me?" Rachel asks, in a normal, decent way.

"No wonder your knee hurts. You never do anything, you're a lazy brat. Stop eating, go outside and exercise. I'm sure if you lose weight the problems will be over."

"Bitch, I just fucking asked if you could call the doctor's for me, I don't need your fucking opinion! I _know_ I'm fat, but there's not much I can do about it when my knee hurts!"

This pointless fight continues for a while. Rachel defending herself while her mum keeps bringing other things up. She bursts into tears after staying strong as long as she could and runs upstairs, back to her room.

A few sentences and words keep haunting her inside her mind. After the rage has left her body and the tears slowly stopped falling, she became numb. She couldn't care about anything or anyone anymore and went downstairs to get some garbage bags.

When she got back inside her room she takes a good look around, picking out the stuff that's necessary to have and the stuff she can't just leave. Clothes, pictures and some other stuff fill two garbage bags and a bag pack. A last goodbye to the stuff that didn't make it and she opens the front door. Without looking back, she takes her first step out of the house, closes the door and starts her new journey.

For a little while she was able to take all the stuff with her at once. When her fingers, hands and arms got tired, she would put everything aside and sit on the cold concrete floor. Hours have passed. No food, no fluids, nothing entered her body except for the fresh nature smells.

She had been walking and resting for 14 hours now, slowly her body began to suffer. Just when she's about to sit down, after putting her stuff down, a car stops next to her. At first she thinks the woman needs directions. She can do that! A little smile appears on her face as she walks towards the car and she bends over a little, standing face to face against the woman.

"Hello little girl. I noticed you've been walking for a while with all that stuff, would you like me to take you anywhere?" the woman asks.

Rachel's eyes grow big, not expecting this at all.

"Uhm… Sure, why not" she says, thinking this woman is trustworthy. "Let me just grab my stuff. Can I put them in the trunk?"

Rachel takes the bags and puts them into the trunk after she got an agreeing nod from the woman. She steps inside the car, sometimes looking at the woman and giving a little smile, hoping that shows the woman the appreciation she can't pay back in another way. No, sex is not an option.

Minutes pass. Sometimes the woman tries to ask a question, but she doesn't come closer as to take a breath to speak. Awkward silence controls the space they're sitting in, until the woman takes the exit of the highway and stops on a field where a couple of cars are parked.

An evil look is shown in the woman's eyes, she looks at Rachel and grabs her knife. "Get the fuck out of my car. Don't scream, just get out and don't you dare going to the police. I will find you and I will kill you. Now get out!" she yells, moving the knife closer to Rachel's face.

Rachel is flabbergasted for a little while, but when she sees the knife coming closer, she hurries out of the car. The woman drove the car a little too early, making Rachel roll out onto the concrete ground.

She lies there for a while, crying softly. Why did this have to happen to her? Why now, now that everything was falling apart already. Why didn't she notice the woman wasn't trustworthy? She grew up around people who weren't trustworthy, she should've known. How could she be so stupid?

All those questions going through her mind make her cry even more. Crying so hard now, she didn't notice the bruises and little holes in her skin, all over her body.

She sprained her ankle, bruised her upper leg, abrasions on both her upper arms, elbows and left side of her face. She looked terrible, as if someone had beaten her up, while she only rolled out of a car. It always looks so pretty in movies, but now she knows how fake all of that is.

Slowly she gains her strength back and pushes herself up, trying to stand straight again. She's a bit dizzy, since she bumped her head pretty bad against the concrete. A drop of blood rolls over her cheek from her eyebrow, and within a few seconds, her left side is completely covered in blood. The tears mix up with the blood, while she continues her walk to nowhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's past (continued)

Many miles have been walked, but her stomach is still empty. Rachel's body is strong and continues the fight to keep on walking, but eventually it fails. She falls on her knees, still able to catch herself on her hands.

The crying earlier has been so terribly tiresome that she moves closer to the wall and rests her back against it. Her feet flat on the ground, knees close to her body, her arms around her knees.

It's all getting a bit too much and some tears roll over her face again. The blood has dried by now and piece by piece she scratches bits off. Inside her mind it's silent and empty. She hasn't got anything left, nothing to worry about anymore.

The sun is rising and slowly it's getting brighter around her. The warm, hot beams start to warm her face and she closes her eyes, enjoying it to the fullest. After a few minutes she falls asleep, resting her head on her knees.

The world around her is actually waking up and starting its day. Many people pass her, don't even take a look at her, don't see the leftover spots of blood on her face. Except for one guy.

The first time he passed her, he did see her. He saw the blood, the little holes in her clothes, the bruises and abrasions on her arms. He could see a broken girl finally having her peace, even though it was outside.

A little while later he gets back to her with some bandages, water and a piece of cloth. He gently puts his hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up, but not scare her. Didn't work.

She feels the hand on her shoulder and panics. Her instincts tell her to run away, and so she does, but after two steps she gets reminded about her sprained ankle and falls on the ground. With fear in her eyes she looks at the man who's slowly getting closes to her.

"Don't be scared little girl," he says while coming closer, showing the stuff he brought with him "I'm here to help you. I mean no harm."

Rachel stays in place, actually takes her seat back against the wall as she did earlier and accepts the help from the man. He lands on his knees in front of her and gives her the bandages to hold.

He pours water over the cloth and then moves it to her face. The only thing she could see was the water. "Water!" she exclaims.

The man looks at the bottle, then back to her. He can see her eyes sparkle as she looks at it and hands it over to her.

"How long have you been without water?" he asks while waiting for her to finish drinking.

As she finally finishes after drinking almost the complete content of the bottle, she finally says 'don't know, really. I guess about 24 hours." The man can do nothing but look surprised and then starts cleaning up her face.

"24 hours you say. Would you like to tell me? I'm sorry if it's too personal for you, I'm just a very curious man." His eyes look away in shame.

A little smile appears on Rachel's face. "It's okay. You're probably busy for a while, I might as well try to explain. I'll give you the short version. For years I've had difficulties with my parents. There's always been fighting around me and never making up. Ten years of my life I can remember, ten years I can remember fights. Anyways, it's been long enough, I was always busy defending myself in a place that should be safe. So eventually about a day ago, I packed my stuff and I left for once and for all. The fact that I'm willing to become homeless instead of finding a way to cope in that house says enough to me. There is nothing left to fix, only to forget. Oh, and about my stuff. Someone picked me up, thought I was a hitch hiker, and I accepted. I mean, I was walking for a while, my fingers, hands and arms were tired and she looked trustworthy. Well, she wasn't. After a while she stopped the car and threatened to kill me if I didn't leave without leaving my stuff. I gave in and stepped out of the car, but she didn't give me enough time and I rolled over the ground." While pointing at her face she adds "this is what happens when you roll out of a car!" and they both giggle for a while.

Her face is all clean now and so is the rest of her body. The only thing that hasn't been fixed is her sprained ankle. The man stands up and then bends over to put her arm around his neck and help her walk a bit. In sync they nicely walk, sometimes taking a rest, but they manage to walk a few hundred yards.

When they arrive, the man turns to the left, making Rachel turn with him, seeing the homeless shelter.

"Get inside and tell them Jake sent you. You should be able to rest here for a few nights. I have to go now, but I promise to visit you soon."

Rachel looks at Jake, the words "I love that name" escape her mouth and they both hug.

"Don't worry, this is no goodbye" and Jake leaves, never to be seen again.

She watches how he walks away and when he passes the corner, she turns her face back to the door. Taking a couple of breaths to get her strength back, still limping, she walks inside.

A couple of people are in the hall, probably just killing their time as there aren't any beds left for them. An employee rushes towards Rachel, seeing her limp.

"Hold my neck" he says as he throws her arm in the air.

"I had to say Jake sent me. Well, brought me."

"Jake. That tall, dark haired guy with a scar on his left arm?"

"Actually, yes" she says after remembering what he looked like.

"Okay, no problem." He takes her to an empty chair in the hall. "Take a seat and I will be back in a sec. Don't leave!" he jokes.

There she's sitting, all alone between strange – and dirty – people. She can only now feel that this is all becoming reality, that she is one of them. Soon she will be a strange, dirty homeless person too and the sight of a bright future is falling apart before her eyes.

"Ready for takeoff?" he says while entering the hall, walking towards her. Two other men walk just behind him. One holds her under her armpits and the other grabs her legs. Rachel accepts and doesn't even care what it looks like. It's actually quite relaxing, laying in the air.

"Only the best for Jake's friends. Well, acquaintances" the man says while following them. He reaches his hand to Rachel's hanging hand and shakes it. "Kevin, by the way."

"Rachel, very nice to meet you" she says with a big grin on her face.

"I can see you're enjoying this, but it's necessary to get your strength back first and be able to walk again."

They arrive in a room full of bunk beds, of which every space is taken, except for one, the one Rachel is put on. The men leave and she's alone with Kevin, well, as alone as she can be now.

"Get some rest and I'll check up on you in a couple of hours." Rachel nods. "Sweet dreams" he wishes her and leaves.

Her eyes stay open for a while, trying to fight the thoughts and memories rushing through her mind, nevertheless it doesn't take long before she does fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Debra ignores his words and takes another sip from her beer. She continues eating, selfishly this time, while Dexter takes Harrison to his bedroom. When he comes back he's completely ignored by Debra, she can't see the fury in his eyes.

He walks toward her and stands still before the coffee table, giving his sister a firm look. But just when he's about to open his mouth, he can see her facial expression change from 'not caring about anything' to 'give me a bucket, hurry!' and bingo: Debra pukes all over the carpet and the couch.

Dex is still not happy with it and her, it only just occurred to him that they'll have to spend even more time apart.

"Well, thanks a lot b…" Dexter stops before he finishes his sentence as Debra look in his eyes with guilt.

"I'm so sorry brother, I didn't mean to" she says, about to break down completely.

"Just… Please just go" he says while walking towards the door, holding it open for her.

He doesn't care how she gets home and he doesn't care how she feels. There's much more going on and she's just in his way now. Everybody spooks in his mind; Rita, Astor, Cody, Harrison, Rachel, everyone he knows. It's obvious to see Dexter needs to kill someone.

He closes the door after Debra leaves, takes a shower and gets his laptop ready to find his next victim.

In the meantime Debra tries to walk to her car after she left the building and somebody throws her arm in the air, making her lean on that person.

"I hope you're not walking to your car" Rachel says.

Debra looks at the girl, who is a foot shorter than her. "And who the hell are you to tell me this?" asks Debra in her most defensive voice.

Rachel takes a breath, trying not to let it get to her. "All I want is for you to get home safe. I've seen people wandering around here that look dangerous and no matter how good of a cop you are…"

"How do you know I'm a cop?" Debra interferes before Rachel could finish her sentence. "And it's lieutenant."

Rachel stops walking and so Debra does too. "Now what?!" Debra blurts out.

They look at each other. Rachel with a twitching eye trying to keep herself calm, Debra lost and mad and just very confused. Rachel slowly tries to grab her knife but they hear Dexter scream "get away from her, Rachel!" and she runs away. Debra looks up at Dexter, rolls her eyes and continues trying to walk to her car.

"What the fuck was that?" she says to herself, finally sitting down again and driving off home.

Dexter had just found his next victim when he heard Debra outside talking to someone. While in the middle of finding out where to find the person he felt the urge to protect her, still, even though he was furious about what had just happened. Then again, after he had scared Rachel away it didn't take long for him to turn around and continue his search.

Mark Gonzales, 38 years old, American mother, Latin father. Indicted for child molestation, rape and murder but was only found guilty for the molestation and rape. He was a well-loved teacher at the local elementary school and even so after he was convicted. Nobody could believe this amazing man who could make masterminds out of their precious children to achieve this by molesting their children, which of course was the only way for him to.

He only got 3 years behind bars and is now prohibited to teach in schools, no matter what age the students are. But this is a smart guy. He is now privately tutoring these same children from his previous school at their homes. It seems that there are a lot of parents who still can't believe that he was actually found guilty. Either that, or these parents don't care how, just as long as their children become smart.

As Dexter had found out how to find Mark he got his keys from the coffee table and went to the kitchen to grab himself a snack. As he walks to his front door to leave, he looks at the clock and sees it's almost time for Jamie to come back. Good, no worries about Harrison then. He gets inside his car and drives off to the place where he will find his next victim.

Not long after Dexter had left, Jamie arrived at his place. While pushing the key into the lock she hears rambling and hurries to open the door to find out what the noise was. She looks around the rooms as far as she could with just one foot inside the apartment. Then a shim catches her eye.

She runs towards Harrison's room where she thought the shim ended up being, but when turning on the lights in his room all she could hear and see was Harrison breathing heavily while he was still fast asleep. Just to be sure she checks every room, not noticing that she missed the person just by an inch and working from the back of the apartments back to the front door just makes it less likely to catch whoever is inside. She checked everything, nothing weird was found, thinking it was just her imagination.

Well, of course she didn't find anything. There was only one person familiar with the blood slides according to Dexter and that was himself.

Dexter arrived at the house, just when Gonzales stepped outside and into his car. He follows him to his home and looks at everything Mark does. It's time to learn his routine.

After a while of gazing Mark comes outside and gets into his car. Dex slowly follows and feels a rush going through his body. It's past midnight, who knows which secrets will be revealed at this time. Hell, maybe it will take him to a perfect place for his next killing room. No idea, such fun!

When they arrive at the place, Dexter just a few feet behind, Mark enters an abandoned building. By the looks of it, it must be an abandoned brothel. Nobody else seems to be in the building and Dexter's curiosity almost gets him into trouble as he really wants to get inside, but he knows he must wait until he's sure of the routine and absolutely sure nobody else gets in there.

Ah, how we love abandoned buildings. No worries about sounds, no worries about time, no worries about anything. The good life.


End file.
